


Broken Promises and Second Chances

by Dylkntz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Homophobia, I suck at tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Proof Reading we die like Men, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Relationship, This is my first work for them, but I decided there was not enough so here it is, military hunter, ooc hunter maybe, post sectionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Second chances came rare, not many were lucky enough to be given the chance to start over. To fix what was broken, to say unsaid things.But there are some who are.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 9





	Broken Promises and Second Chances

After the Warblers were caught doping at sectionals, and the victory was given to The New Directions, Hunter had untimely, and unsurprisingly, been expelled. Sebastian was sad to see him go, but he understood why the punishment had been what it had been. It should’ve been worse- and it would’ve been if Mr. Clarington wasn’t as rich as he was. Sebastian was just glad Hunter was going to Colorado, and not jail.

“Have you been staring at that picture that whole time?” Hunter said, startling Sebastian, who quickly placed the frame back on his dresser. Hunter smiled, picking it back up. The picture was taken by Jeff- without Hunter or Sebastian's permission, Hunter was teaching Sebastian a move, and Jeff had caught them laughing because Sebastian had fallen. It was a cute picture if Sebastian was being honest. 

Sebastian sighed, “Can I keep it?” Hunter nodded, handing him the picture, and Sebastian smiled. “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” He clapped Sebastian on the back, “I’m taking plenty of stuff with me, it would only be fair if you could have this one thing.” Sebastian was probably imagining it, but Hunter seemed a bit sad. 

“Are you okay?” 

Hunter sighed, running his hand through his hair, “When I leave, will we still talk?” 

Sebastian's breath hitched at the question, his heart beating out of his chest. Hunter looked at him with hopeful eyes, still waiting for Sebastian to answer his question. “Yeah Hunt.” he paused, clearing his throat, “Why wouldn’t we?” 

Sebastian swallowed painfully as Hunter smiled, the doubt in his question piercing his throat. Because Sebastian knew he couldn’t make that promise. He couldn’t promise that they would be able to talk every day after Hunter left. He couldn’t promise that they’d be able to deal with the pressure of keeping a friendship alive across the long distance. Hunter and Sebastian couldn’t promise that they'd be able to handle it. 

“I’m going to miss you,” softly spoke Hunter, averting his eyes, “But I’m glad we got to meet, you’ve changed my life Bas.” 

Sebastian scoffed, “How? By helping you get expelled?” 

“Hey,” Hunter said “that was all on me. But I mean it, I’m glad to have met you Sebastian. You’re-...uh you’re really important to me.” 

Sebastian’s face heated up, and he gave Hunter a small, but grateful, smile. Sebastian squeezed Hunter’s shoulder, “You mean a lot to me too Hunter.”

Hunter placed his hand over Sebastian's, he looked up, meeting Sebastian’s eyes. Sebastian leaned in slowly, and Hunter leaned in to meet him. But before anything happened Nick knocked on the door frame, and Hunter pulled away. Turning back to his usual stony expression. 

“Uh,” Nick awkwardly cleared his throat, “Hunter your uh your Dad is waiting downstairs for you, and they sent me up to come ge-” 

“I got that,” Hunter interrupted, “Tell him I’ll be down shortly.” 

Nick nodded, walking out of the room, and Sebastian turned to Hunter. “Uh, well I guess this is goodbye Hunter.” 

“Only for now.” Hunter corrected, and Sebastian nodded. 

“For now.” 

He and Hunter stared at each other, not sure of what else to do or say. Sebastian stood there playing with the sleeves of his shirt, and Hunter bit his lip. He started to walk away before turning around, and pulling Sebastian into a tight hug. Sebastian melted into the hug, wrapping his arms around Hunter’s neck. 

He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he pulled away, and he messily tried to wipe his eyes, “I promised myself I wouldn’t cry.” 

Hunter laughed, wiping tears from his own eyes, “Well I’ve got no one but myself to blame for this.” Sebastian shrugged, giving Hunter a tight smile, and Hunter pulled him into another hug. “I’m going to miss you.” He whispered and Sebastain hugged him tighter. Hunter rested his head against the taller boy's shoulder, and Sebastian heard him whisper something under his breath. 

“What?” Sebastian asked, and Hunter just pulled away, raising an eyebrow, “You said something, I didn’t really hear it.” 

“Oh,” Hunter scratched the back of his neck, “I- uh I just said that I was going to uh-....to miss you a lot. So,” He slugged Sebastian jokingly on the shoulder, “don’t go disappearing on me.” 

Sebastian laughed, “I won’t.” 

Someone called Hunter’s name, and he looked in the direction of the voice. “I-” He turned to Sebastian, he nodded, giving him permission to go. Hunter pulled him into another quick hug, before pulling away. He gave Sebastian an apologetic look, before walking out of the door, only turning around once to wave to Sebastian one last time. 

Sebastian took out his phone, tapping Hunter’s contact, and sending him a short text, ‘ _ I miss you’ _ He saw Hunter’s bubble pop up, and a few seconds later he got a text back. 

‘ _ I miss you too’  _

\---------

Sebastian was freaking out. Hunter had left Dalton- and Sebastian, almost 5 years ago. They were in their senior year of high school then, but now Sebastian was in senior year of  _ college _ . The texts between them had stopped around sophomore year, and he hadn’t heard or seen Hunter since. It was hard, especially since it just happened out of the blue, one day they were fine, and then the next they weren’t talking. Sebastian moved on though. He went on a couple dates- albeit none of them stuck, he got into his dream college, and he’d managed to somewhat get past Hunter. 

But here he was, the great Hunter Clarington in the flesh, and he was standing in the doorway of Sebastian's apartment. He gave Sebastian a gentle smile, “Hi.” Sebastian froze, speechless, he just gaped at Hunter. Hunter just kept smiling at him, “Can I come in?” 

“Yes,” Sebastian blurted out, before coming to his senses, “I mean No, I-” His voice cracked, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Did Hunter get tired of him, was he hurt, did he get a new number and lose Sebastian’s? Sebastian had so many questions. But mostly he was beyond pissed, and wanted to connect his fist with Hunter’s jaw. 

Hunter raised an eyebrow, and Sebastian sighed, deciding it would be better, and easier, to talk if Hunter was inside. “Yeah, uh, come in.” 

Hunter walked into Sebastian’s apartment. He looked around the apartment, and Sebastian crossed his arms, a bit embarrassed by the apartment. “It’s not much, and I haven’t cleaned in a while, I wasn’t expecting you to uh you know.” He rambled, and Hunter shook his head. 

“No,” He said, almost sounding in awe, “it’s nice, really nice. Has a bit of a homely feel to it.” He looked at Sebastian, and his cheeks flushed, “Sorry.” 

“For telling me my apartment feels like a home,” Sebastian asked, “or for disappearing. Especially after we promised each other we wouldn’t do that.” 

Hunter nodded, “I know. I’m sorry Bas. I just-” 

“Just?” Sebastian laughed, “Look, I’m going to be completely honest with you. I hated you.” Hunter looked at Sebastian as if Sebastian just stabbed him, “I hated you so much after you stopped talking to me Hunter. I was so  _ angry,  _ but after a while I just became-” He paused searching for the right word, “-indifferent, numb even. If someone asked me an hour ago about you I would’ve shrugged, and said it was all in the past, but-” 

He took a deep breath, his voice trembling slightly. It was true if someone had asked Sebastian about Hunter, before he saw him, he wouldn't have even reacted to it. He missed him yeah, but every one has to move on with their life. “But seeing you- having you come in here, and smile at me as if not a day has passed since your last day at Dalton, it’s like it’s two years ago, and I’m just a kid who’s best friend stopped talking to him.” 

“Seeing you here Hunter, I just-” Sebastian took an unsteady breath, and Hunter understood what he meant without him having to finish his sentence. “Why are you here Hunter?” 

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, and brushed over a silver chain. He un tucked the chain from his shirt, and Sebastian saw that at the end of the chain - or chains as Sebastian now saw that there were two, were two sets of dog tags. “I went into the military Bas. My father forced me to.” 

“That’s why you stopped responding?” 

“Yeah,” He gave a bitter laugh, “that’s why. I never wanted to, but- and I know it sounds pathetic considering I was technically an adult, but I had to. He- he forced me to enlist, and I did, he cut me off from everyone, excluding my family. I dropped out of college and served a tour in Afghanistan, where I- uh,” He held up the second set of dog tags, “lost one of my closest friends.” 

“Why?” Sebastian asked, not quite able to wrap his head around everything, “Why’d he do it.” 

“I came out,” Hunter breathed out, not meeting Sebastian’s eyes, “I told him I was bi, and brought me to the recruiting office the next morning, I guess he thought it would make more of a man or something,” He sighed, “I know that it doesn’t excuse what I did, and I could’ve said no, and not have gone but-” 

“Your father was always a scary and manipulative man Hunter,” Sebastian interrupted, “I’m scared of him, and we don’t even have the past you two do. I get why you did it, if I’m being honest I would’ve, but-” He sighed, “I haven't fully forgiven you.” 

“I figured,” Hunter said, walking towards the door, and Sebastian grabbed his arm. 

“But I can!” Sebastian yelled, not wanting Hunter to leave quite yet, “I just need a little bit of time, and I need you to stay, because if you leave again I don’t think I’d be able to let you back in again.” 

Hunter gave a surprised look, “ _ Really _ ? Yeah of course I’ll stay. I just thought that you wanted me to leave, because it sounded like it.” 

“I don’t,” Sebastian laughed, “trust me, I don’t.” Hunter smiled at him, but his smile dropped, “What?” 

“I don’t have anywhere to stay.” Hunter said, his cheeks heating up a bit, “I’m kinda staying in a hotel room.” 

Sebastian laughed, “Well,” he looked around his apartment, “I’ve got a spare bedroom, if you wanna crash here?” 

Hunter’s eyes lit up, and he cleared his throat, “Really, that would be great Bas. Thanks, you don’t have to, especially after,” Sebastian cut him off, holding a finger to both of their lips.

“Just enjoy this before I kick you out, and you’ll have to help with rent,” Sebastian said, “I am not letting you freeload.” 

“I won't, I promise.” 

Sebastian smiled as Hunter pulled him into a hug, thanking him for a millionth time. Sebastian just melted into the hug, glad to have Hunter back. He hadn't really noticed it until now, but he had really missed him. Like not just missing talking to him, but missing Hunter as a whole. He’d felt weird without Hunter there, like there was just something out of place. But now that Hunter was back, and Sebastian could hug him, it was like everything was back in place. Hunter with Sebastian, and Sebastian with Hunter.

They were getting their second chance, a chance to pick up where they left off. A chance for Sebastian to tell Hunter things he’d never had the guts to say before, and a chance for Hunter to be himself, and not have to fear his father. 

Sebastian smiled to himself, as Hunter left to get his stuff from his hotel room. All these years he had wanted a chance to talk to Hunter again, and here it was. 

They were finally getting their second chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah this is my first work for them, but it probably won't be the last. Especially if you consider the fact that I'm hyperfixtating on them and partially glee as whole. But I uh hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
